A Forsaken's Preparations
by Ba'alzamon
Summary: Aginor reflects on days long since gone and remembers the pain of failure. This time with the help of Balthamel, he will make sure Lews Therin pays.


**A Forsaken's Preparations**

Aginor stood in front of the mirror still in disbelief of his appearance. Time had played a cruel joke on him and there was nothing he could do about it, for now at least. The skin of his face was like crazed parchment drawn tight over a skull, and then pulled tighter still. Wispy tufts of brittle hair stood at odd places on his scabrous scalp. His ears were withered bits like scraps of ancient leather; his eyes sunken, peering out of his head as if from the ends of tunnels. A wind gusted in through the room where he stood and he pulled his dark green cloak tighter. He could ignore the cold, anyone in his Age could, but that required concentration he could not afford now. There was planning to be done and if all went as was planned then today would be a day he always remembered.

He had remembered every word of what Ishamael had told him, and endured his berating as well. Aginor was not used to taking orders from anyone or anything other than the Great Lord himself, and now he was to take orders from this fool who thinks himself better than the rest of them. Aginor stood only a step below Ishamael in strength in the One Power, yet it was still a step below. For that he would endure the lectures, at least until that step was raised above even Ishamael himself. That could happen with time and plans that went as they were supposed to. _The fool calls himself Ba'alzamon, practically outright blasphemy to call yourself the Great Lord! Only a madman would do that, then again, Ishamael was always half mad_. Ishamael looked rather different than he used to as well. He had taken to wearing a cloak the color of dried blood, like a Myrddraal's black. Aginor shivered in spite of himself. Myrddraal made him uneasy at the best of times. It didn't help that he didn't understand them even though he created them, or at least created the means for them to be made. Also the _saa_ had advanced to a new stage. Now his eyes and mouth opened to endless caverns of fire when he laughed or when he yelled. He must have been over using the True Power over the last three thousand years, which could not be healthy for him in the long run. _Saa_ usually appeared as a fleck or two crossing your eyes when you channeled the True Power, and even that was after prolonged use of it. For his eyes and even his mouth to be the way they are, he must have channeled incredible amounts of the True Power and for an incredibly long period of time.

Aginor frowned into the mirror. The True Power was an ability all of the Chosen could do, when granted permission of course. Aginor had only used the True Power a few times, and only in those rare desperate situations. The fact that Ishamael had been granted such an honor made Aginor worry just how honored Ishamael was. Nae'blis might not be very far out of reach of someone who was already granted a reward such as channeling the True Power, and that was something Aginor could not allow to happen. If all went as planned today, Aginor himself would be crowned Nae'blis. His plans were quite simple: go retrieve the Dragon Reborn and bring him to Shayol Ghul. Lews Therin had been reborn as a mere shepard, a boy of the age of twenty. He had not learned to control _saidin_ yet, and was very vulnerable. Ishamael planned to teach the boy and bring him under his control. This would mean there would be yet another person stronger than Aginor in the world; one was bad enough. Aginor wondered why Ishamael had not gone to do the task himself if he claimed it was so easy, but of course Aginor could never question Ishamael's instructions. He must have a good reason or he would not have called for Aginor to do this task.

Aginor turned to observe what his associate was doing. Balthamel was just finishing putting on his grey cloak, and was now adjusting his mask. Time had changed Balthamel much worse than Aginor himself. A tight, black leather carapace covered Balthamel's head and face completely, but the front of it was worked into a perfect face, a young man's face, laughing wildly, laughing insanely, frozen forever. Balthamel was Aginor's old friend from the Age of Legends when they both swore to the Great Lord. Ironic how he looked now compared to how he did then. Back three thousand years ago, Balthamel had been quite the womanizer, and was very good looking. The transformation in his appearance had left Balthamel with a worse temper than he already had. The smallest things set him off, and when he got angry, people died.

Balthamel went and took a seat in the embroidered chair next to a table with a chest on it. Inside the chest were all sorts of documents and papers on the world today. So many things had changed during the time that they were imprisoned, and these papers were the only things that could prepare them for such things. A servant draped in a dark robe scurried in the room with a tray of spiced wines and gave them both very deep bows before setting it on the table next to Balthamel. He glanced nervously at Balthamel and gave two more quick deep bows and left at a practical run. Balthamel's temper was well known throughout the palace. Three servants were killed so far before Aginor could stop Balthamel. If Balthamel thought they looked at him the wrong way, they were aflame before Aginor knew they had entered the room. Balthamel swiped a goblet from the tray with his leather-cased hand and sloshed it around a bit. Balthamel loved wine, but today he was in a particularly bad mood. Aginor had shared the information Ishamael had given him, and Balthamel was to accompany him on their mission. Balthamel's presence almost guaranteed victory, yet it would present a problem when issues of who did what and who deserved credit for doing what when the time came. He was weaker by far than Aginor, though he could still out-power three of the strongest so called "Aes Sedai" of this Age. Those half-trained girls dared to call themselves Aes Sedai, when they had not even a fraction of the knowledge and strength that real Aes Sedai of his own Age had.

Aginor stepped away from the mirror and joined Balthamel by the table in another chair. After a moment, Aginor took a goblet from the tray as well with his gnarled, barely human fingers, and took in the hot spices. The wine was better back in the Age of Legends, yet almost everything was better back then.

"The Wheel grinds exceedingly fine over three thousand years imprisoned, my friend." Aginor said after a sip of the wine. Balthamel didn't respond, he couldn't. Both Balthamel and he were trapped closer to the surface than the rest of the Chosen still in their deep sleep. The same withering of their flesh had happened to Balthamel's tongue, so speech was impossible for him. Aginor was lucky enough to be trapped further away from the surface than Balthamel, but not by much. Aginor grimaced. How could he consider it luck to be trapped at all? That cursed day where Lews Therin led his suicide mission straight to Shayol Ghul and trapped them all was one Aginor regretted every day for three thousand years. Instead of speaking, Balthamel's grip on the arm of his chair increased to the point where he tore it. Aginor sensed Balthamel fill himself with _saidin_, as much as he could draw. Usually bad things happened when Balthamel embraced the One Power. Aginor thought quickly to get Balthamel to settle down.

"We were too close to this world in our captivity, too close to the grinding of the Wheel, but soon the Great Lord of the Dark will be free, and give us new flesh, and the world will be ours once more." Aginor said confidently with a wry smile. Balthamel nodded slowly and released _saidin_. "That day of imprisonment, it could have been avoided you know. We had an inclination as to Lews Therin's plans, but those over-confident fools wouldn't listen to our pleas, busy with their plotting." Aginor said contemptuously. Balthamel's grip on his wine goblet tightened to the point of crushing the golden chalice. He knew very well that the day could have been avoided, and regretted not pressing the matter further. Aginor reflected on that day's events…

_Lightning streaked up from the blackened clouds surrounding Shayol Ghul, followed by deafening roars of thunder that rolled across the sky. Aginor let the gateway wink out behind him and began to walk down the long path into the Pit of Doom. The spikes that lined the ceiling of that cave always remained a foot above Aginor's head. That distance was to be remembered, one foot stood between him and death. This close to the Bore, where the Great Lord's power was at its greatest, reality was as the Great Lord made it. It was a wondrous thing to be this close to the Great Lord. He had been down this pathway many times before, and each time it took a different amount of time to reach the Pit of Doom._

_Aginor reached the end of the tunnel and surveyed the fires of the Pit of Doom flaring and casting unbelievable heat to Aginor's side. To the right of the Pit of Doom was the Bore, and around it were the remaining Chosen, Balthamel included, all standing with their heads downcast and sweating. Aginor realized that he too was sweating, but not from the heat. Being this close to the Bore let you feel the Great Lord's presence, you knew his infinite power. Fear was not an uncommon thing down here. Aginor assumed his place and stood patiently. All the other Chosen were here, which meant that he had held this meeting up. It was never well to try the Great Lord's patience. After some minutes of standing there, Aginor wondered if the Great Lord was going to say anything. Suddenly a voice exploded in his head._

_"CHOSEN." To call the voice loud was to call a mountain a pebble. "THE TIME HAS COME TO DELIVER THE FINAL STROKE TO MY ENEMY, THE ONE THEY CALL DRAGON. HE HAS TROUBLED ME GREATLY SINCE THE BEGINNING, AND WILL CONTINUE TO IF HE IS NOT DEALT WITH DIRECTLY. WITHOUT THEIR LEADER, THE FORCES OF THE LIGHT WILL CRUMBLE UNDER MY ARMIES AND BEND KNEE TO THE SHADOW." The cave seemed to echo and amplify the voice, if it was possible that it could be any louder. Aginor embraced the volume of the voice and the pain it brought. To object to anything the Great Lord said or did would be suicide._

_Sammael took one step forward and cleared his throat. "Great Lord, our recent attacks, especially mine and Be'lal's, have destroyed the last of their resistance. We can take our time to coordinate a massive strike on their main stronghold and finish them off once and for all." He said proudly with a winning grin on his face._

_"Perhaps Lews Therin can be turned yet, Great Lord." Ishamael added. "With their leader on our side, we have no need to destroy their forces. They will all surrender to us and we will have more followers, rather than more casualties." Ishamael implored._

_"Lews Therin would die before he turned, Ishamael, and you know that." Lanfear said mockingly. "His loyalties lie close at heart, and he has a strong will to break."_

_"He was turned before, and he can be turned again, woman." Ishamael said dangerously._

_"Great Lord, both of them wouldn't know a good plan if it showed up and introduced itself." Demandred said with a grin. "Lews Therin deserves death beyond death. I understand the dangers of balefire, yet the danger of Lews Therin is much greater. With your permission, we could end this constant struggle of rebirth and opposition. One clean sweep from balefire and our problems are over, and this time for good." Demandred said with venom in his voice. Aginor frowned. Demandred would think it was a good idea for Lews Therin to be killed even if Lews Therin had been the Great Lord. Demandred's hatred for Lews Therin ran deep. But plans for Lews Therin's death had to wait; today Aginor had an important matter to be discussed._

_"Excuse my interruption Great Lord," Aginor began, "but I have some rather important news I feel should be discussed. My spies have reported to me that Lews Therin has issued a secret request to all male Aes Sedai asking them to gather with him for an 'event that will save the world from the Shadow'." Aginor said slowly._

_"It's true, Great Lord." Balthamel added. "My spies also say similar things, and also they claim that the Aes Sedai are being gathered for a direct attack here, at this very place. I fear they mean to make an attempt to destroy us all in one massive strike." Protests rose immediately from the other Chosen._

_"Preposterous, only a fool would make an attempt on the ground where the Great Lord is at his strongest. Besides, our defenses cannot be breached. They would have to make it through the entire Blight. Also, I fight best while defending, so attacking us here would be like issuing himself a death sentence." Sammael boasted. At the same time Be'lal jumped in with a comment of his own._

_"Attack us here? Lews Therin may be a bit mad, but he isn't a fool. A brilliant general in the field wouldn't bring his troops on a suicide mission! Your spies report falsely and I suggest you punish them for even wasting our time." Be'lal said contemptuously with a scornful gesture of his hand._

_"BE SILENT." At the sound of the ear-splitting crack of a voice, all the Chosen stopped arguing and held their heads down. "EVERY MATTER IS AN IMPORTANT ONE IF SOMEONE AS BRILLIANT AS AGINOR FEELS IT IS. YOU ALL DISMISS THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IN THE DRAGON'S POSITION WOULD BE DESPERATE. YOU HAVE ALSO PROVED THE POINT THAT WE WOULD NOT EXPECT AN ATTACK, THINKING IT WAS FOOLISH. YOU MUST BE MORE OPEN MINDED MY CHOSEN; OVERCONFIDENCE IS MORTAL MAN'S BIGGEST FLAW." The Dark One said angrily. Aginor knew of the flaws of mortal men, but he had left mortality behind long ago, and he did not have mortal man's flaws. There was too much rumor of the attack for it to be false. The question was when._

_As if to answer him, there was a bright light that flooded all vision, followed by a huge thunderclap outside that rumbled the entire mountain. Some of the Chosen lost their footing and fell down._

_"What was that?" Rahvin exclaimed. Screams and shouts could be heard from outside._

_"The Light wills it!" And, "For the Lord Dragon!" was among the shouts. Lightning crashed all through the cavern, silver lances creating huge holes in the ceiling and raining down debris. Aginor sensed saidin all around him from those bolts. Shayol Ghul was actually under attack. Ishamael was the first to run out of the tunnel that led to the slopes above, followed closely by Balthamel. Aginor ran after them, knowing a good idea when he saw one. Ishamael reached the top and quickly darted to the left as a fireball streamed past him. From the right came a man who stood defiantly at the caverns entrance_, _a tall, dark-eyed man with a worry-creased face and more white in his hair than brown. Aginor paused only a moment, flashes of surprise to find his enemy this close to the Bore. Lews Therin. He had to stop him or he would ruin everything. Balthamel was standing still as well, fear reflecting in his face. Aginor looked to him and they both nodded. Fear was replaced by determination and anger. Aginor and Balthamel both grasped saidin and struck out at Lews Therin with thick flows of air. Lews Therin was already holding saidin and beat back their attacks by severing their flows. The whiplash from the severed flows slammed into Aginor and he grunted with the force of it. He couldn't stop now or all would be for naught. Aginor fought back as he continued his slow accent to the caves entrance. Fire flared from Balthamel's hands and was smothered immediately by Lews Therin. Aginor struck at the dark-eyed man with multiple flows of air and Lews Therin struck back. He met the Lord of the Morning stroke for stroke._

_Aginor had almost made his way to the caves entrance, he could see the blackened clouds in the sky. Suddenly there were other men around Lews Therin, all holding saidin. Aginor was slammed backwards from multiple strikes and tumbled into Balthamel. Can't… stop… now… all… ruined… Lews Therin held out his hands and seven black and white disks swirled out from his belt pouch. They flashed dangerously and radiated light._

_"The Light forgive me if this doesn't work." Lews Therin said as the disks floated high in the air and separated to cover the entire mountain. Aginor stood up slowly and took a step forward._

"You cannot escape us Lews Therin, it may take years or even an entire turning of the Wheel, but before I take my last breath I will see you dead." Aginor growled. The light from the seven disks flared suddenly and a feeling of numbness overcame Aginor. He sunk to his knees and his vision blurred. The last thing Aginor saw were tears streaming down Lews Therin's face. Darkness took over…

Underestimation and failure to see what was right in front of them had doomed all the Chosen and the Great Lord to all those years of imprisonment, this time there would be no failure. All would go as planned, it was too carefully coordinated for anything to go wrong.

"We will show him this time Balthamel, worry not." Aginor said with confidence. "He is but a mere boy this time, he has no knowledge of what he was according to Ishamael. He will grovel this time; grovel for mercy he shall never receive. Why should we share power with him because Ishamael thinks it can be so? We, who fought the Lord of the Morning on the slopes of Shayol Ghul and almost succeeded if not for those other men he had with him. I think not." Aginor said with malice in his voice. Suddenly Aginor felt what he had been waiting for. An almost ebbing of _saidin_. The boy with the dagger had reached the Eye of the World. "It is past time for us to be gone my friend, today we shall be remembered for our acts and rewarded greatly." Aginor said proudly. He was almost twitching with anticipation to get on with it. The pure _saidin_ sang to him, calling to him, even from this far away. Aginor could pinpoint the position of that ebbing down to the inch. Aginor and Balthamel stood and moved to the center of the room. Aginor grasped _saidin_ and channeled. A vertical slash of light appeared a foot in front of him and rotated open into a gateway. Beyond the gateway he could see where it had opened. Green leaves covered peacefully spreading branches. Wildflowers made a carpet of bright patches in grasses stirred by a sweet spring breeze. Butterflies fluttered from blossom to blossom, with buzzing bees, and birds trilled their songs. Aginor and Balthamel pulled up their hoods so that their faces were hidden deep within the cowls.

"Are you ready my friend?" Aginor said as they stepped through into the lush forest. Balthamel's wild laughter was his only response as the gateway winked out.


End file.
